


Heading Straight for Your Heart, Like a Bullet in the Dark

by stardustednewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Jock Thomas, M/M, Omega Newt, football player Thomas (mentioned), mentioned mpreg, not really nerdy Newt, nurse newt (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: Newt is a loser omega, Thomas is a jock alpha.This is a super quick/sucky story.





	Heading Straight for Your Heart, Like a Bullet in the Dark

Newt knew there were pros and cons to being an omega. The pros were that he could have babies and have a loving, caring alpha to look after him. The cons were that he had to have heats and possibly be taken advantage of. 

Now, Newt had his eye set on an alpha, but sadly that alpha was the most popular guy in the school and maybe, sort of already had a mate. Newt didn’t know if Thomas Greene and Brenda were actually mates, but if they weren’t, they would definitely mate soon. 

Newt was walking down the hall, trying to get to his 4th period class before the late bell rang, but he was being pushed and shoved into lockers. He shrunk in on himself as he heard the snide comments from the alphas. He ignored the hurtful words they threw at him and held back a few tears. He rushed to get into the classroom right before the bell rang, signaling that any student who got into class from there on out, was considered late. 

Newt gave a quick nod to his teacher before heading to his seat in the corner up front. He relaxed as he sat down. The alphas sat in the back, most of them anyways. It just depended on what seats were left. Of course, Thomas happened to be late, and of course there was a seat behind Newt. Newt squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Thomas would leave him alone. He got his wish...until the end of class.

When the bell rang, Newt stood up quickly, trying to get his things packed in his backpack so he could hurry to his next class. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to Thomas, it was just that Newt knew what Thomas was like. He had seen Thomas do stupid crap like encourage his friends in harassing omegas (sexually, verbally, and physically). Newt still had hope though, Thomas had always seem distant when these things happened and Newt hoped it was peer pressure. 

As Newt left, he heard footsteps follow close behind him. Thinking it was an alpha trying to hurry out, he slowed down and moved off to the side, not wanting to be pushed. However, he felt an arm go around his shoulder and he stiffened, unsure of what to do. 

“Hello,” someone said. It was a very familiar voice and Newt felt his heart speed up and cheeks go red. 

“Um...hi,” Newt said, quietly, unsure of what was going on. This was definitely a prank Newt concluded. There was no way Thomas would talk to him willingly. Hell, Thomas probably wouldn’t talk to Newt even if someone was pointing a gun to his head. Newt shrugged Thomas’s arm off, making sure he had an escape route in case things went south.

“I couldn’t help but notice your lovely scent,” Thomas said, walking with Newt. Newt froze, before continuing to walk. He tried to walk faster than Thomas, but Thomas being a big tall alpha led to him catching up to Newt easily. 

“That’s a first,” Newt muttered, relaxing when seeing his 5th period class, the final period of the day. God bless. Thomas gently grabbed Newt by the shoulder, leading him off to the side by some lockers. 

“What do you mean? No ones ever told you that you smell amazing? Or that you’re probably the prettiest omega in the universe?” 

Newt blushed, but shook his head, trying to get out of Thomas’s gentle, but firm grip. “No because nobody ever seems to notice the nerdy, loser omega,” Newt said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Thomas put his other hand on Newt’s shoulder, looking Newt in the eyes. This was new. Newt had never seen Thomas act like this, not even with Brenda. “Well, I’m glad I get to be the first to tell you that then. I’d especially be glad if I was the first person to ask you on a date. So, would you like to go on a date with me, Newt?”

First of all, Newt had no idea how Thomas knew his name. And second, “What about Brenda?” Newt asked, blushing quickly and looking down. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow, “What about her?” He asked, obviously confused. 

“Aren’t you two mates? Or planning to be mates?” Newt asked, his voice trailing off towards the end. 

Thomas chuckled, “Nah, we’re just best friends. Have been since elementary school.” 

Now Newt could barely contain his excitement. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. Now...back to my previous question: Will you go on a date with me?”

Newt nodded enthusiastically and not thinking, wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas in a hug. As quickly as it started, Newt ended it, stepping back and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Why’d you stop?” Thomas asked, before pulling Newt into another hug. 

 

——————————

 

*4 years later*

Their date had gone very well. 4 years later and Newt and Thomas were in their 3rd year of college and happily together. All they had to do now was mate and have puppies. Lots of puppies. At least, that’s what Thomas wanted. Newt couldn’t care less on how many pups they had for as long as they were happy, it didn’t matter.

Thomas was studying law and doing very well in college football, there were even some whispers of him going for the NFL. 

Newt was learning how to be a nurse. He loved taking care of people and he was getting sick of only taking care of Thomas when Thomas had a cold. And that was rare because alphas barely got sick. 

The day that Thomas asked Newt to marry him and officially mate with him was probably one of the best days of Newt’s life. 

And even better day though, was a couple years later, Thomas was playing a football game and Newt had managed to convince the guys that ran the big screen to flash IM PREGNANT- NG across the big screen during half time. Thomas’s reaction was priceless. He had been drinking water from his bottle, sweaty and tired, when one of his teammates tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for him look at the board. 

Thomas had dropped his water bottle, which had smashed open, and looked around for Newt, who was already making his way onto the field. 

Thomas had run over and grabbed Newt, twirling Newt in a circle before kissing him passionately. 

And another great day was 7 months and 3 days later when Newt gave birth to a healthy, little omega. Thomas had immediately grown protective of the little boy, growling (even in his sleep) when someone entered the hospital room while they were there.

Newt, guessed that there were definitely more pros to being an omega than there were cons.


End file.
